Miscalculation
by JaphirTheGreenDragon
Summary: Tony Stark, the scientific and technological genius of the modern world, makes a miscalculation. He finds himself on the Wounded Coast, just outside of Kirkwall with no contact from his electronic butler, Jarvis. Meeting a strange woman named Hawke who belives she can use magic, Tony is thrown into the medieval world of Dragon Age! Let me know what you're thinking! Review!
1. Magic

"Jarvis, where are we?" Tony Stark asked his electronic butler, "Jarvis?"

The droid never answered so Tony sighed and glanced around. He was on a rocky coast, where exactly, he had no idea. He had been testing out the extent of the new element powering his heart when he apparently had blacked out. The suit was still working fine but Jarvis wasn't responding. Spying enormous walls off in the distance Tony sighed again and powered up his flight boosters. Before he took off, he heard more than felt arrows ricochet harmlessly off his armor. He turned around to look and was instantly confused. Before him stood five tiny men. They were dressed in medieval looking leather armor and held bows nervously in front of them. Although the most surprising, or perhaps the weirdest, part was their sharp knife-like ears. Cowering in front of him stood elves.

"What is this, did I walk into some kind of comic-con?" Tony muttered to himself, then he released his helmet, revealing his face, "Erm, excuse me! Yes, hi. Do you speak English?" he enunciated slowly. The elves scurried back warily.

"What... are you?" one, the blonde one, asked.

Tony glanced around in surprise, "You... you don't know who I am?" he chuckled, "I, am Ironman." The elves showed no hint of recognition, "Ironman, come on. You know, the scientific and technological genius, Tony Stark? No? God, where have you people been all your lives?"

"Hunter Pol?" a new voice called from behind him. As he turned to greet the newcomer, Tony heard a few grumbled swears. Not real swears, they sounded like those fake swears that teenagers say to make it seem like they're not actually swearing.

"What the hell is that?" a young man shouted, drawing an enormous sword. Beside him stood a midget wielding a strange looking crossbow and another of the elves wielding a staff. In front of those three, was a woman. She stood with a relaxed elegance, not putting any of her weight on the stave she held. She had short, black hair and wore a very strange piece of armor. As Tony regarded her, her grip on her staff tightened and she watched him carefully.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks, it looks like some kind of golem." the dwarf said.

"Ah, more... strange... people. I wonder if any of you could tell me, what, um, where is this place?" Tony asked.

"What... are you?" the woman asked.

"You know, these fine fellows asked me that just a minute ago, do all of you really not know who I am?"

"Not a clue."

"Huh. Well, then, my name is Tony Stark and I am Ironman."

"Iron... man..." the woman said, almost sarcastically.

"Hey, Hawke? Do you see that thing on this guy's chest? That looks like lyrium." the dwarf said, nervously.

"Lyrium? Is this thing a mage?" the boy asked.

"Shush, Carver. So, Serah Stark... is that some kind of, suit of armor?" Hawke asked.

"Is this some sort of convention? Or, or what? Why are you all dressed up like this is the dark ages? And what's with the pointy ears?" Tony could not figure out what to think of all this. Was this some kind of elaborate ruse? Hawke glanced at her companions then back at him.

"I really don't have a clue what you are talking about." she said.

"Oh, great. I'm forced to work with cavemen!" he sighed.

"What is a 'caveman'?" the elf asked, "I've certainly never heard the term before."

"Probably a man that lives in a cave? Am I right, Tin Can?" the dwarf chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh, how cute." the girl giggled.

"I don't know if you all are delusional or what, but will _someone_ tell me where we are?" Tony demanded. Hawke tapped her staff on the ground, rather menacingly.

"We are on the Wounded Coast, about a mile west of Kirkwall."

Tony blinked at her in confusion, "Am I supposed to know where Kirkwall is? Oh, oh wait, I get it! This is the 'home base' of one of those renaissance fairs! Right? Am I right?"

Just then, the group of elves behind him started shouting. He turned back around and saw an enormous man-like thing with large horns.

"Tal-Vashoth!" Hawke said, "Serah Stark, move!" Tony looked over to utter a retort but was stopped by the giant raising its huge axe. His helmet snapped down and he sidestepped the blow, letting the axe sink into the ground. Ironman raised his hand and powered up the flight stabilizer he sometimes used as a weapon. Blasting the 'Tal-Vashoth' back, another took its place. This one suddenly froze solid, then was shattered by the boy, Carver, leaping down on it. Another was writhing on the ground, surrounded by a weird green mist, while yet another had a few arrows protruding from its chest. Tony sighed, what had he gotten himself into?

"Just now... that looked like magic. So you are a mage? An apostate?" Hawke asked.

"I assured you, there's no such thing as magic. It is science and technology." the man laughed. Hawke just smirked at him.

"No such thing as magic? Really, what is this then?" she summoned wisps of magick to her palm and turned them over and over. Tony looked at her suspiciously, then smiled.

"That. Is some kind of elaborate trick. I'm sorry to say, I'm not fooled."

"How can you be fooled by something that isn't a trick, I wonder? Anyway, magic or not, you seem like a decent fighter. Care to join me? I'm planning an expedition into the Deep Roads and we need someone... like you." She smiled brilliantly and Tony was caught by surprise.

"Um, yes, well. I'll have to... I'll have to think about it-Yes, Sure, why not?"


	2. Templars and Pirates

Tony had been in Kirkwall for about a week now. The girl, Kora Hawke, had set him up at the local tavern with the dwarf. Though Varric had not been particularly excited about his new roommate, Tony didn't care. All he cared about at this point was figuring out how to get home, however, Hawke continuously distracted him. She was always bugging him about his suit, which, thankfully for him, was in fact his travel suit so he could carry it around instead of having to wear it all the time. Though he denied magic continuously, Hawke had still warned him about the 'Templars'. They were apparently the sort to act first and hardly think about it later. It didn't matter. He knew he could take them all on if he wanted to.

On this particular day, Hawke came by to pick himself, the dwarf and a pirate woman, who suspiciously reminded him of Jack Sparrow, up to go on some quest or another. She said they were heading out to the coast to meet with someone who had contacted her by letter. Tony almost thought to himself how pitiful it was how they still communicated through written letter but remembered the primitive state of the people of Kirkwall.

"So, you get a letter from an anonymous someone asking you to travel outside of the city, away from any kind of protection you might have had from civilian onlookers, they won't even tell you what for and you still think this is somehow a good idea?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I know who it is. I could tell right away. We can't communicate openly because a Templar associating with a known apostate would not be good for either person involved." Kora smirked.

"Wait, a Templar? Hawke, why are we going to help a _Templar_?" the blond man they had also picked up, asked angrily.

"It's Ser Thrask, remember? The one who helped us find Feynriel. Out of all the Templars I've met, he's pretty decent."

"Don't worry so much, Blondie, I'm sure Hawke's got the situation under control." Varric chuckled.

"Of course, plus, we're not just two helpless mages, Anders. We've got Varric and trusty Bianca, Isabela, who could likely wrap you backwards around a ship rail, Carver, and Ironman over here." Kora tapped her knuckles playfully on Tony's chest. 'Blondie' shut up and they continued on. They found the Templar in question waiting for them outside of a dank looking cave.

"Mistress Hawke." the man greeted, "Arianni tells me you sought a better path than the Circle for her son, Feynriel. I thought perhaps you would be willing to show mages a kindness once more."

"What exactly is going on?" Kora asked.

"There are a number of apostates hiding in these caverns-" Thrask began.

Anders jumped in angrily, "We are not going to kill apostates for you!"

"Haven't you been listening?" Tony sighed, "Honestly, calm down like a good boy and let your elders converse. Now, Mr. Thrask, I find myself... at a loss. What is an apostate?" Anders clammed up, too frustrated to retort.

The Templar gave him a funny look but it was Hawke who answered, "Apostates are mages outside of the Circle of Magi. Essentially, people like me."

"I was hoping you might speak to the group, convince them to surrender peacefully before my fellow Templars arrive." Thrask continued.

"I will do what I can." she said, nodding.

"Thank you. Your compassion does you credit."

"Uh-huh, and what do we get out of this, might I ask?" Tony asked, rather business-like.

Thrask seemed a bit taken aback, "I- I do have some coin, if you were looking for a reward but..."

"As much as it would be helpful, that won't be necessary, Ser Thrask. We won't ask for anything other than the well-being of the mages." Hawke interrupted, shooting Tony a glare.

"Ser Karras hunts them as well. If they have not surrendered by the time he arrives, this will be a bloodbath." The Templar nodded toward the caverns and stepped away.

Once inside, Kora rounded on both Anders and Tony, "Anders, I'm not sure you realize, I am a mage too, I completely understand our position. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. And you, Serah Stark-"

"Tony, please."

"_Tony_, though we are by no means a charity, I did not come here with the hope of getting coin. I came here because Ser Thrask asked me for a favor and since 'Apostate Mage' doesn't make me very liked by Templars around here, I figured I'd get on their good side." she finished.

"Why do you have anything to fear from these 'Templars'? You can burn them to a crisp with your little magic tricks."

Kora sighed exasperatedly, "Templars ingest lyrium, they can nullify my magic whensoever they like."

"What, you mean they can see though your tricks?" Tony chuckled. That earned him another sigh, and the girl shook her head.

"Let's just find these mages."

As they spelunked through the passages, the pirate, Isabela, would not stop staring at Tony's suit.

"Can I help you?" he asked, after a while.

"Mmm... not at the moment, but... if _pressed_ I'm sure I could think of a use or two." she smiled.

"Just two? That's vaguely insulting."

"Oooh, multi-talented, I like that. You know, I have a room at the Hanged Man if you're looking for company... later." the woman giggled.

"Isabela!" Hawke interjected quickly, "Mission. Focus."

"Was that... jealousy?" Isabela's eyebrows shot up.

"No, it's annoyance, now move."


End file.
